


The Cracked Moon

by OliveTheClimber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Trans Character, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Lesbophobia, May and Robyn are also lesbian, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Tagging these for future reference, That's not what this fic is about, Transphobia, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Yang is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber
Summary: Yang and her family are the new people in town. She's instantly popular, and while she partakes in the partying life, she yearns for something else. Something different. A chance encounter in the woods around her home changes the trajectory of her life permanently when she makes herself accidentally known to a group of werewolves. Placed under the watchful eye of the leader of the pack's daughter, Blake Belladonna, Yang is gonna explore a world that is far different than she could ever expect.The Marigold family has long been powerful in Brightwood. They, alongside the Schnee family, control most of the town through their economy, the schools, and the local government. Their oldest child is set to inherit their vast fortune, but only if they can rid the town of every werewolf that "plagues" the town. And the child very much doesn't want to.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Robyn Hill/May Marigold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I likes bees. I like birds. I like werewolves. This was going to happen sooner or later, I suppose. I feel like I need to point out that I like werewolves outside of the smutty sector of what one usually finds in fics like this. I'm more a fan of the social dynamic than anything, and I want to explore that. I'm sorry if some people don't like that, but there's literally a billion other fics that do that. There'll be implied stuff later on, maybe, but other than that? Nah. I have other things I want to explore with this fic. I hope you enjoy otherwise though. I've found it hard to write lately, and this one was relatively easy for me to do because I was enjoying writing it. Thank you for reading!

Living in the woods, outside of the town proper, was nice for the most part. There was a certain peace that one got living separated from town, but not so far enough that you’re completely isolated. Yang Xiao Long was quite happy with her living situation for the most part. When she wanted to be alone, she could be right at home. When she needed to have a little bit more going on for her? It didn’t take long for her to ride her motorbike into town.

The cooling autumn months were always nice and her life was going quite well. She was legally an adult now, she was already almost a good month into her last year of high school, several universities were offering some high payment scholarships for her athletic prowess in track and field… Everything was going pretty well these days. And with another day of school kicked back, Yang was in the mood to go home. Not for any particular reason, she just didn’t feel like hanging around with a bunch of people she didn’t really know. And that worked for her. Being the new people in town was better when you lived on the outskirts.

As always, the ride on her bike back home was perfect. The quietness as she got off the main roads and onto the paths to where she lived. The only sound being the loud rumble of the engine made her seem like the only person in the world. It was only a few moments on the back roads, but those moments of silence with nature were unbeatable.

Eventually the sight of boundless trees broke free to her family’s home. Small, but homey. It’s the best kind. The blonde parked her bike, and made sure it was safely secure before going inside. To be honest, there was one other reason she chose to come home today.

“Hey Ruby, I’m home!” Yang yelled, rather loudly, as she walked through the door, closing and locking it behind her. Her younger half-sister, Ruby, sneezed as she laid on the couch. She really loved Ruby, quite a bit. Ruby was the only person Yang could really say she had some sort of meaningful relationship with. People at school tended to be… shallow and boring. They were good for a fun party, but not really anything more than that.

“Hey Yanggggg.” Ruby drawled a bit, her voice sounding extremely weak. Sick. Ruby didn’t tend to get sick very often, but when she did get ill? It kicked her ass to next Monday. She would be fine, but things like the flu tended to make Ruby just want to get better even though she would have it for a week no matter what. “Zwei pooped on the floor, but I cleaned it the best I could.”

“I’m guessing that’s why you’re on the couch, and not back in bed, sis?” Yang smiled, taking a whiff of air in. Yeah, she could definitely smell the cleaning product. Though, that would always be an upgrade over the alternative.

“Yeahhh, Zwei seemed really lonely and antsy. Dad said I can’t let him in my room since he keeps peeing on my bed.” Ruby pouted a bit as she rubbed the head of the small dog sitting on her lap, which was covered with a thick red blanket. “He seems really jumpy since we moved here… I dunno, it’s just really unlike him.”

Yang just smiled and walked to the comfy chair that their dad usually sat in, but Yang often took over for herself.

“Well it’s been less than a few months since we got here, sis. Zwei was super used to being able to run around outside, and until we get the fence put in, he’s gotta stay cooped up.” Yang leaned back happily into the comfy warm chair. “But we’ll get one put in, and he’ll be better once he’s used to it.”

“Hmm…” Ruby lifted the small dog to her face and sighed into it. “I guess you’re right. But he’s always growling at the doors and windows.. He just seems on edge is all.”

“I’ll take him for a walk later, okay?” Yang looked to Ruby. “Once dad gets back, I’ll let him stretch his very short stubby legs!”

Zwei’s ears went down as Yang said that, causing Ruby to hug the dog closer.

“She didn’t mean it Zwei, you have very nice long legs!” Ruby kissed the dog on the head, as her eyes slanted at Yang playfully. “You know he’s very self-conscious about his legs.”

“Pfffft!” Yang laughed and sarcastically rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah I know Rubes. I’m just playing with him. But he’s the toughest boy in the house, so he can take it!”

“What, and dad isn’t?” Ruby laughed, resulting in a short coughing fit. The nasally hacking of the cough was never fun. Yang always took good care of Ruby when she was sick. The two really only had each other. Yang never really knew her birth mother, and the woman she did consider as her mother, and Ruby’s birth mother, passed away some time ago. Not to mention how hard it was for Ruby to make friends with others. She was smart, despite her very very VERY lax demeanor, so he ended up skipping a grade forward. It didn’t help that she got sick at the beginning of a brand new school year at her brand new school.

“C’mon Rubes, dad is the world’s biggest pushover for the most part with us. He’s got that hardline act at the middle school, but then he gets home and those walls? Down like a ton of bricks!”

Ruby just nodded her head in agreement, letting out a loud yawn. 

“Tired, sis?” Yang asked, getting up from the chair.

“Yeah… I didn’t get much sleep last night… There were a lot of wild animals out last night… So once the noises woke me up, my nose and throat decided I’d stay awake for a few more hours.” She crossed her arms a bit, and looked up at Yang. The older sister smiled and walked over. She picked Zwei up and placed him on the ground, before picking up Ruby in her entirety. “Oh! Have you ever considered purely doing weight lifting, Yang?”

“Yeah, right. The scholarship money is in track, sis.” Yang’s sly smile crept up as she walked with Ruby in her arms to her bedroom. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna keep doing it!” Zwei barked, scurrying behind Yang into Ruby’s bedroom. Yang placed Ruby into her bed, and made sure she was securely tucked in. Nobody could ever know how much she doted on Ruby. It would ruin her lone-wolf party girl track star image. Even though all of those things probably shouldn’t work together.

Zwei bounded onto the bed, curling up on the edge by Ruby’s feet.

“Of course. Now he’s gonna be there all night.” Yang said, looking at the small dog. She looked to Ruby who could only smirk and shrug.

“Wellllll he did already do his business right before you got home… I’d say he’ll be fine and nobody has to wash a pee-stained blanket today!” Ruby smiled, enjoying the presence of the small dog while she rested.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Yang said, patting Ruby’s head before walking to the door. “Send me a text if you need anything. I’ll be in my room doing my homework until dad gets home.”

“Do you know when he is getting home?” Ruby asked, cocking her head a bit.

“He said he’d be a little bit later today. Said something about running detention today and then needing to get some stuff from the store.” Yang replied, shrugging a bit and receiving a shrug in response. The two sisters smiled at each other. Rest well, sis.”

“Thanks Yangggggg!” Ruby rolled a bit in bed and laid her head into her pillow, almost instantaneously falling into slumber. Yang had to imagine how tired she must have been.

What Ruby had said though… while Yang tended to either be out partying all night or asleep way earlier than anyone else, she wasn’t sure if she could recall the sounds of animals outside. At least, not ones loud enough to wake her up. But it did pique her interest. She hadn’t explored too much into the wooded area around their house, and it sounded like it could be fun. Though she would have to wait until their dad returned. No way she was gonna leave Ruby alone, especially while she was sick.

* * *

The sun had set. The moon was rising, nearly full. And Yang was 100% ready to go check out the forest. One little white lie to their dad definitely wouldn’t hurt, right?

“How long are you gonna be out?” Her father, Taiyang, asked. The blonde man was leaning against the kitchen counter, cleaning it off after dinner.

“Not too long. Just wanna do a bit of a Monday night drive, you know?” Yang replied, laying her body against the fridge.

“You know we used to call those Sunday morning drives.” Tai replied, prompting an eye roll from his daughter. “Just be safe and get back before it’s too late, okay? I’m trusting you to make good decisions, Yang.”

“Oh come on, dad, when have I ever made a bad decision?” Yang said, feigning insult.

“Are we including your special dinner recipe from last weekend?” He smirked, and Yang pouted in response.

“I didn’t even use that much ghost pepper in the sauce.” Yang said, rolling her eyes. “I didn’t see all the seeds go in is all!”

“Yang, the seeds are where the spice is.”

“Yeah, well I know that now. You wanted me to learn how to cook, so I did. And it still turned out pretty good even if we were all on fire, right?” Yang smiled, moving to grab her bomber jacket to protect from the warmth.

“It was good for all about two minutes!”

“Oh, whatever dad!” Yang grabbed her wallet and keys off of the table. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Just stay safe out there. Got some weird looks at the store today. People saying the woods were dangerous this time of the month.” Tai crossed his arms. Yang knew her father was relatively protective of her and Ruby. After their mother, Summer, passed he was always trying to avoid putting the two in any danger.

“Well, haven’t had a problem yet!” Yang opened up the door and waved. “You know I’m the safest person in town!” Tai could only nod in response as he watched his older daughter exit the house. He just hoped she would be okay.

The cool breeze was nice, and the air had yet to get overly freezing yet. Her favorite bomber jacket helped quite a bit though with keeping her warm. The sound of nature was quickly drowned out by the roar of her bike. Placing her helmet on, Yang pulled out and onto the dirt path road.

Normally, she was always pretty nervous riding home when it got dark out. No particular reason except a fear of maybe missing something on the pathways. But the bright shine of the moon made things a lot easier. It was surprisingly brilliant out this far, lighting beaming down on almost anything in the forest. Yang didn’t lose any time taking advantage of everything being brightened up as she took a different path. Instead of heading out into the main road, she took a ride down into the forest.

She didn’t plan on going very deep in, just far enough to where she could be in total silence. To really hear if there were animals in the forest. Since moving in, Yang had noticed a real lack of wildlife. It was rare to see anything in the clearing around their home, and Yang had only spotted a group of deer once on her way home one night.

The roar of her yellow bike came to a stop, as she parked her beloved ride next to a tree. Taking off her helmet, and letting her hair flow out, she put it on the seat of her bike before walking a bit off. The moon was still surprisingly bright, making things seem less dangerous than normal. Maybe this was like when too many lights in a city makes it so people can’t see the stars in the sky. Except here it was moonlight in the forest.

“Wow… I never really noticed how clean the air was out here.” Yang stretched her arms a bit, as she walked down a smaller path. This one was pretty unofficial. Probably made by feet constantly stomping down against the dirt. It was peaceful. It was relaxing. It was the total opposite of what Yang was used to doing at night. Either she slept or partied in town, but never just… silence in nature. It was refreshing for sure. “Loving the natural tunes of wind blowing against tree branches too. Though, I wouldn’t buy it. Maybe download it for free somewhere.”

The path led to a pretty medium sized forest clearing, which was probably the best way to see the effect of the moon. There was a small body of water, in which a lone deer seemed to be drinking from. A real animal! Though, she doubted that a lone deer would be able to make the sounds that Ruby had claimed woke her up from her sleep. Yang crouched down onto the ground, as not to be seen by the deer. Instead she just watched as it sipped contently. Though she did wonder why there was only a single deer. She would have expected there to be multiple ones drinking.

Those moments of silent peace were broken relatively quickly, however, by the loud sounds of howling. Multiple howls of different tones filled the air, with both Yang and the deer suddenly going on high alert. 

“Okay… that sounds more like what Ruby must have heard.” Yang slid back toward a group of bushes, but curiosity made her remain watching the clearing.

That poor deer had tried bounding off toward the trees, but the sudden appearance of what looked like oversized wolves ended its attempt. A group of four large wolves: two black furred wolves, one white furred, and one light blonde one. Yang didn’t even know wolves could have that colored fur. The light blonde and one of the two black furred wolves seemed to be the largest and second largest. They didn’t spend too long tackling down the deer, making quick work to end whatever suffering it might have gone through.

Once the deer had perished, the wolves backed away from it. That was odd. Yang thought they would have started eating it. What was even weirder was the light blonde one nudging the smaller black wolf to the deer. The smaller wolf tilted its head before starting to dismember the deer with its teeth. Even from here, she could tell the wolf was beautiful. That midnight black coat with beaming yellow eyes was a sight to behold from the comforting protection of her bush.

As she watched the wolves pick apart the deer, finally beginning to eat it after the odd dismemberment, Yang could only wonder how long they would be there. Wolves were fast. Especially these ones. And Yang wasn’t completely sure if she could get all the way back to her bike if she accidentally alerted someone of her presence. Though maybe she could sneak away now? They seemed pretty enthralled with their dinner choice, after all.

_ “Okay…” _ Yang thought to herself.  _ “Now’s the time…!” _

Yang stood up out of the bush, her brain not quite realizing the amount of sound that is made when one steps out of a bush. The rustling of the leaves and branches might not be heard by a regular person from one side of the clearing to the other… but wolves on the other hand? Four sets of eyes immediately trained on the Xiao Long girl. Their ears pointed up as they stared her down. Her own eyes went wide.

“Whoops… Heheh, didn’t think that one through.”


	2. A Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase begins and Yang meets some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than one chapter?! Yeah, I told you all I was invested for once. It's been a while since I found myself invested in something with more than one chapter, so this was fun to keep working on!

The light-blonde wolf’s eyes narrowed a bit as it growled loudly, followed by the other wolves in suit. Yang didn’t consider herself to be dumb, but sometimes small details slipped her mind in the moment. In this case, the fact that nature wasn’t silent. And she needed to make a run for it. 

Even with her well developed athletic prowess, Yang found herself only being barely ahead of the four wolves howling after her. The gap was slowly closing in, only existing in the first place because of the length between them in the clearing. The blonde didn’t dare look back, lest she slow down in fear for her life.

Yang had her limits though as well. The panic had taken over, and the way she had dashed suddenly dawned upon her. She wasn’t completely sure what path took her back to the dirt road. Back to her bike. And with stamina slowly being depleted, Yang knew she had to stop for a moment as well. She wasn’t a long distance runner, so stopping would happen soon and then she would have problems.

Quickly she scooted to a stop, looking to a tree that looked relatively climbable. It was pretty high, but there wasn’t much time for thinking about what was the best idea at the moment. Right now, she needed to get out of immediate danger.

“... Wolves can’t climb trees, right? That’s bears. Bears climb trees. If I’m wrong, I’m definitely never watching nature videos online with Ruby again!” Yang turned her head for a moment and saw the wolves were almost upon her. So she made haste in quickly getting to a safe height, using her upper body strength to climb up to a relatively high branch. It seemed a bit… brittle, but it was holding her. A sigh of relief overcame the girl, and she relaxed for a moment as the wolves came by. 

They had definitely seen her climb the tree, so at the tree trunk they came to a stop. Their heads cocked up, their howls reducing to a quiet, yet ferocious growling. Yang gulped, clinging to the tree the best she could. Her eyes closed and her breath felt shaky. 

“I really should have just stayed home. Just sit with dad and not go out… Should have just stuck to what I do, and not…” Yang said aloud to herself, slowly trailing off as her breath got increasingly heavier. Oh god, not now… She tried not to let the anxiety overcome her, but it was hard not to in a situation like this. But she needed to stay calm or the branch might not hold up well enough.

The four wolves seemed to go silent in curiosity as Yang’s breathing grew heavier. For a moment, her breath seemed to steady itself slightly but the sudden sounds of branch failure became very clear. The Xiao Long girl would never understand what was wrong. If the branch was too thin or if it was old or already damaged. But the branch broke underneath her, and her eyes opened wide for a moment, an anxious gasp escaping her mouth. 

The gravity of the earth dragged Yang back, her anxious breathing breaking through as she fell. Normally, she might have just grabbed onto a different branch. This time, though, she couldn’t put everything together in her head. Her anxiety had already begun to spike, and collapsing toward the wolves made her think that this was it. Her life? Her life was over, attacked by wolves because she was too dumb to just wait for them to move on.

Grass and dirt littered the ground of the forest, but rocks embedded into the earth were always there. Unfortunately for Yang, her head rather violently hit a rocky patch in the dirt as she hit the ground. And then? Then there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

* * *

“I still don’t think it was a great idea to bring her back here.”

“It’s our fault she got hurt, Jo. Plus, from the way she reacted I doubt she’s one of them.”

“Robyn, she definitely isn’t one. Her family just moved in a month ago, I’ve only seen her around the school for a few weeks.”

“Ugh… It’s our fault she got hurt… Fiona, how’s her head? Does she need better care than what we can give her?”

“It could be worse. But I think she’ll be okay. I cleaned the wound and bandaged it up… Though I don’t know how she’ll be when she wakes up.”

Yang groaned audibly, low muffled voices filtering in through her ears. Her head was pounding pretty badly, as if all the worst headaches she had ever had were occurring at once. Taking a deep breath, she opened up her eyes slowly. There was light over her, and she seemed to be laying comfortably in bed. Maybe all of that was just a bad dream.

Of course, those thoughts were immediately dead in the water when she saw four people she didn’t recognize at all. All were women, and all of them seemed to quiet down as they looked at her. Yang normally might process this better if her head wasn’t burning like a thousand suns.

Did they… save her from the wolves? No… she was too deep in the woods, there’s no way four random people just happened to stumble upon her.

The first girl she noticed was on the far left. She was the shortest of the group, donning a simple green colored dress, with brown leggings on underneath. Her short, but fluffy, hair was a bright snow white color and her olive colored eyes matched her dress. 

To her right was the tallest woman of the four. Damn, she was very very VERY tall. Her hair was shorter than the small girl’s, and was dyed a muted green color. Tattoos were inked onto her dark skin, and she wore torn jeans with a loose fitting tank top over top. Whereas the girl with white hair seemed concerned with Yang in the sense of if she was alright, the concern of the taller woman seemed to be with Yang herself.

The third woman, despite being shorter than the taller woman but still taller than everyone else, seemed to command the most power of the four. Her light blonde hair was tied off into a ponytail, and her eyes seemed to glow a pale violet. Though… Yang had never seen such an eye color outside of fiction. She too seemed concerned with Yang’s health, but also had a touch of caution within her. She wore baggy brown pants, a red top, and a scarf was nestled healthily around her neck.

The last girl seemed to be the youngest of the group, around Yang’s age. She felt like she had seen the girl before, but couldn’t actually place where. Maybe if her head wasn’t hurting so badly, she might be able to figure it out, but for now? She wasn’t. Her hair was a striking midnight black color, long and winding down toward her lower back. Her amber colored eyes seemed the brightest of all of them. She wore a simple white tank top with black pants… also she just so happened to be the closest.

“You’re finally awake.” The girl said, closing the distance and sitting on the bed. Yang tried to move, but the girl did not permit that to happen. “Don’t move too much, alright? You definitely have a concussion and you’ll only make the pain worse.”

“W… Who are you people? Where am I?” Yang definitely wanted to sound much tougher, but it came out as extremely weak willed and filled with exhaustion. The black-haired girl remained silent for a second, her eyes darting to the light blonde-haired woman as if deferring to her. She tried to move again, but the girl pushed her back to a resting position.

“Well, miss track star, you’re obviously in a house.” The woman said, walking close to the bed and looking down at Yang. “You hurt yourself pretty bad, so we took you here to fix you up.”

“Seems… pretty kind of you to do that.” Yang said, once more trying to sound suspicious, but it just came out as tired.

“We figured it was our fault, so it’s the least we could do. Plus, we weren’t just gonna leave you out there after that fall.” She looked over to the side, and tilted her head a bit toward a wooden chair sitting in the corner. The white haired woman bound over to grab it, before dragging it back for the taller woman to sit in. Though, she didn’t hesitate to turn the chair backwards before sitting in it.

Then it suddenly dawned on Yang. Something she hadn’t noticed until now. All of these women had ears on their heads. Large wolf ears. Yang’s eyes travelled down to the black-haired girl’s hands, and they looked scarily muscular and more like razor sharp claws than normal human hands. She was definitely dreaming or dead. And this little moment didn’t go unseen by the blonde woman.

“Okay, so normally things are a lot different. Wolf chases a person off from the woods and we forget everything that happens.” She leaned forward a bit, closer to Yang. “Sometimes things go worse. But we never hurt anyone unless they’re actively trying to kill us. You though? You’re a rare case, miss…”

“Y… Yang. Yang Xiao Long.” Yang wasn’t sure why she was telling them that, but she felt like she best be cordial to the people who seemingly saved her life. Even if this was all just a fall-induced fever dream. “Rare… case?”

“The rare case where we accidentally hurt someone innocent. And we can’t quite take you to a hospital, so we don’t have a choice but to do this.” The woman stood up from the chair and crossed her arms. “My name is Robyn Hill. That’s Fiona Thyme and Joanna Greenlead.” She pointed to the shortest and tallest women in the room, before her finger pointed to the amber-eyed one. “This is Blake Belladonna. We’re werewolves. And you’re gonna have to keep that secret to your grave.”

“Robyn, are you sure you should be springing that on her while she’s basically half conscious?” Joanna asked, leaning back against the room’s door with her arms crossed. 

“Well it’s better we get the shock out of the way first, right? It’s easier to explain while the full moon is out anyways. Then we can get around to everything else.” Robyn replied, receiving an affirmative nod from Joanna.

Yang wasn’t sure if she could really put all of this together in her head. Werewolves? No. That’s not real. Werewolves weren’t real. They were just monsters made up for fictional stories. They were entertainment… but these four women all had the ears and claws… and their hair colors matched up the wolf fur… But no, that’s not what’s happening. Her eyes looked to Blake, as if seeking comfort in someone her own age.

“I know it’s… a lot to take in, but it is true. We’re all werewolves, and we… were the ones that chased you into that tree.” Blake grimaced a bit thinking about it.

“But… why? Why would you do that if you weren’t going… to hurt me?” 

“You weren’t a threat.” Robyn replied. “Like I said, we just wanted to scare you off from us so you didn’t think twice about coming back. We can never be too careful about who’s out there or what they want from us. But then we hurt you by driving you up that tree.” She sounded genuinely guilty about that. “Blake told us you were new to town, right?”

“Y...yeah, we just moved in a little over a month ago. I…” Yang groaned again, a flare up of pain searing into her head. Fiona frowned a bit from beside Joanna, and quickly walked over to Robyn. 

“She needs rest. Physically and mentally.” Fiona said, quite simply and firmly. Robyn sighed, and nodded. Fiona exited the room for a moment, before returning with a glass of water and a small plastic bottle. She quickly shooed Blake off of Yang’s bed, before looking down to her. Slowly, she helped Yang sit up slightly. Just enough to where she could drink the water without choking on it. “Here, take some of these pills. They’ll help with the pain so you can sleep.”

“Wait… what about my dad though? I need to get… home… GOD! My head hurts so damn much.” Yang sounded slightly panicked.

“Take these first.” Fiona said, her voice firmer and more authoritative. Yang could only nod her head, and do as she was told. The cold water slipping down her throat felt extremely refreshing, the pills hopefully would do the same. “We can’t move you home tonight, so it might be best to text him. Tell him you’re out with friends and you’ll be home tomorrow.”

Blake nodded in agreement from the wall she was laying up against.

“Concussion aside, the rest of the pack wasn’t too happy about all this… it’ll just be easier to do it when you’re feeling better and you better understand what happened.” Blake smiled a bit. “But we won’t hurt you. We promise.”

Yang felt comforted by those words. They didn’t sound like a lie or even some sort of thinly veiled threat. It just felt like a reassuring truth.

“Okay… I’ll… trust you all for now. At least until I can figure out if this is some sort of realistic fever dream or not.” Yang said, prompting a laugh from Robyn. The woman handed Yang her phone, and Yang saw multiple texts from her dad. The most recent had been sent just about ten minutes ago.

**_Taiyang “The Dad” Xiao Long: It’s gotten pretty late, you are okay right?! [12:23AM]_ **

“Shit.” Yang mumbled to herself. Her dad must have been terrified. Hopefully Ruby was still knocked out, she didn’t need any panic while she was sick.

**_Yang “The Dragon” Xiao Long: Sorry I didn’t respond faster! Got caught up with some people from school. One of them drank too much, don’t worry I didn’t drink, so I’m gonna stick here until the morning if that’s alright! [12:37AM]_ **

It only took a few moments for the dots to appear on the phone, indicating that her father had seen and was beginning his response.

**_Taiyang “The Dad” Xiao Long: You had me too worried. Next time, let me know earlier what’s going on before you put your dear old dad in the grave before his time! >:( And yes, it’s okay. I’m glad you’re making actual friends this time around. [12:39AM] _ **

**_Yang “The Dragon” Xiao Long: See you tomorrow! Love you! o7 [12:40AM]_ **

Yang dropped her phone and laid her head back.

“Blake, you mind staying here with her? The others will be a lot less likely to mess with her if you’re in here too.” Robyn asked, and Blake nodded.

“Yeah, it’s no problem Robyn. You guys go take full advantage of what’s left of the moon.” Blake replied, giving a short smile and nod to the other three. Robyn sighed a bit in relief.

“We’ll make up for it soon, I promise.” Robyn said, nudging Joanna to open the door to the room. She and Fiona made a brief nod to Yang as they left, while Robyn hung back for a moment.

“You get some rest, Miss Xiao Long. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day, trust me. You’re gonna need all the energy you can get.” Robyn smiled, and closed the door behind her while Blake walked over to the door and locked it.

“A lot of the others here… well they can get really nervous about humans in their midsts.” Blake said, sitting down on the edge of the bed for a moment. “I really am sorry about what happened. It was the first time I did a full shift, and well… this happened.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Yang responded, her eyelids feeling extremely heavy. Her body was definitely craving sleep. “I shouldn’t have been out that deep in the woods anyways…”

“It’s not like you knew what you’d find. Brightwood is a lot different than what most people think it is. You and I go to the same school… but you’d never look at me and think that I was a werewolf, right?” Blake said, her eyes looking wide away compared to Yang’s.

“Ohhhh… yeah I’ve seen you in a class or two! My brain knew it recognized you from somewhere! I might have put that together faster if… you know.” Yang made a weak clunk noise, before letting out a powerful yawn. 

“Well, like Robyn said, you should probably get some rest Yang. Tomorrow is definitely gonna change your life. Whether you want that or not.” Blake said, her voice trailing off as Yang’s eyes had already fluttered shut, allowing sleep to take a firm grip on her. The sound of Blake’s voice trailing off and the pain subsiding, made what was left of her words feel nice. And with that, there was darkness once more.


End file.
